Into Hetalia
by Darkfoot
Summary: From the Author of 'Sex More Hours' and 'Free Hetalia Units? Cool! Wait...Whats a Unit' we present... 'Into Hetalia! A gripping tale about a young girl, a black out and a whole new world! R&R! I dont own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Kayla logged into her usual chatroom and waited for her friends to come on. She didn't have to wait long. The first in was her best friend and self-proclaimed 'wifey' Rebecca, better known to the internet world as 'Warriors-Snowfire' as her username today was.

Warriors-Snowfire: Hey wifey

Kayla smiled as she replied, her fingers tapping out the message in a matter of seconds.

Darkfoot: Hey Bex, whats up?

Warriors-Snowfire: Not much, just re-watching Romano's Moustache episode XD

Darkfoot: XD Link me? I want to watch it too!

Rebecca sent the link in the next post and Kayla cracked up laughing again after watching the hilarious antics of their favourite Italian anime character. A bleep suddenly sounded, alerting her to a message from the chatroom. She went back into the tab to find her Australian friend Mad had logged in under her usual username of 'AuzzieWerewolf' and was sending her and Rebecca irritated messages.

AuzzieWerewolf: Hey Guys!

AuzzieWerewolf:…Hello?

AuzzieWerewolf: Guys….

AuzzieWerewolf: RESPOND!

AuzzieWerewolf: STOP IGNORING MEEEEE

AuzzieWerewolf: I KNOW YOUR THERE

AuzzieWerewolf: SPEAK DAMMIT!

That last one had come through while she had been reading them and she had to stifle her laughter as she hurriedly replied.

Darkfoot: Calm down XD we were watching Romano play with Moustaches!

AuzzieWerewolf: … You an ass Aru

Warriors-Snowfire: HEY! Don't quote China at us!

AuzzieWerewolf: You deserve it 3

Darkfoot: Do not!

AuzzieWerewolf: Do too!

Warriors-Snowfire: No!

AuzzieWerewolf: Yes!... Aru

Darkfoot: NO MORE CHINA!

-Silverfeather has joined-

Silverfeather was actually Kayla and Rebecca's childhood friend Aliesha, better known as the mother and peace-keeper of the group. Kayla grinned in anticipation of the lecture they were about to get.

Silverfeather: Okay whats going on?!

AuzzieWerewolf: They were ignoring me!

Warriors-Snowfire: she's quoting China at us! … No offense Liesh…

Silverfeather: None taken now stop the fighting and get along or shits about to go down! Got it?

AuzzieWerewolf: Yes…

Darkfoot: Yes mother…

Warriors-Snowfire: XD Kayla! And yes…mum…

Silverfeather: hmmm I like that nick-name…

Now about the whole no offense to the China comment was actually about the fact that when she had gotten hooked on Hetalia, Kayla had assigned all of them characters (With a little help from Mad who gave Kayla her character) based on appearance and personality. Aliesha had been given China, due to their similar looks and being the oldest and most parental out of the group. Rebecca received Hungary because of again, her looks and her temper matched Hungary's word for word. Mad got Austria for reasons unknown to anyone but Kayla herself who insisted they were both posh and hated the same people. And lastly Kayla got Finland from Mad because she was short, had short blonde hair, liked Christmas and had an obsession with all things Nordic (Although it was mainly for Iceland). The four started to Role-Play Hetalia, playing their –as Kayla had dubbed them- Inner Characters (and a few other key characters) and continued late into the afternoon (Or in Mad's case, morning) and were just reaching a peak part in the Rp.

Darkfoot: Finland- *laughing like an elf* Korea: *groping China* your breasts are mine Da Ze~

Silverfeather: China- No Aru! Get off!

Suddenly there was a zapping noise and the power blacked out.

"Oh come _ON!_" Kayla growled, smacking her keyboard. There was a bright white flash from her computer in response then everything went dark…

* * *

**Its short for now but Chapters will get longer I promise! Anywho this is based on a dream I had a while ago and AuzzieWerewolf has been pestering me to type up! so here it uis! Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! **

**Darky out~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Crazyness

Kayla blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light of the room she was in. Looking around she realised she was no longer in her room sitting on her laptop. She was sitting at a long table that had dozens of people sitting around it. On one side of her was an empty chair and on the other side was a tall, bulky blonde man with piercing blue eyes and a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. He turned to look down at her and his lip twitched in what might've been a smile.

"Y'u ok'y F'n?" he asked. Kayla stared at him blankly for a second, mentally translating what she just heard. As she was doing this she realised with a jolt that this man looked incredibly familiar. "F'n?" He asked again, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine!" Kayla chirped a little too quickly before pausing in surprise when she realised her voice was deeper than it had been. His eyebrow raised a fraction before turning and looking back at the front where Kayla only just noticed there was someone speaking. She didn't pay attention to him though, focusing more on the blonde giant sitting next to her as she tried to figure out who he was. She spotted a small Swedish flag pinned to the front of his shirt and in front of him was a small notebook with the name 'Berwald Oxenstierna' on the front of it. Suddenly all the pieces in her mind clicked together and her eyes widened in surprise. This was _Sweden. _From_ Hetalia. _Sitting _next to her._ Casting a quick glance around the room she realised that _every single person_ around the table was one of the characters. Sitting across from her was Spain who was speaking in low tones to Prussia (Prussia!) who was snickering at whatever he was saying. Down the table South Korea was talking in loud, animated tones to Vietnam, who ignored him in favour of her thumb war with North Korea. Italy was talking to Romano, using his hands to shape out what he was saying while Romano stared at Spain and tried to pretend he wasn't. As she continued to scan the room she spotted Hungary and Austria who were both acting kinda weird. Austria was sitting really stiffly and leaning away from Hungary who was sitting next to him, he was also casting his violet gaze around the room, hands twitching nervously. Hungary was looking from her chest, to her frying pan that she was clutching, to the rest of the people in the room, her mouth slightly opened in shock. Kayla frowned in confusion but continued to look around.

"Ehh! China! What the hell dude?!" A loud obnoxious voice suddenly yelled and Kayla switched her attention to the front where America was flailing around in surprise and China was hugging the blonde rather tightly from behind.

"OHMYGOSH ITS AMERICA~" China squealed excitedly, causing everyone in the room to turn and stare at him. "ILOVEYOUSOMUCHALFIE-KUN!" China continued his squeal, tightening his grip on the Americans chest. South Korea eyed America murderously while England did the same to China but neither noticed as one was being strangled and the other was squealing happily. Kayla frowned again and turned her gaze to the table in front of her.

"This isn't right." She murmured, too quietly for anyone else to hear. "This isn't right at all…"

* * *

**Tada~ Chapter two~ Its short because I have friken writers block and its annoying the hell outta me. Anyway review and tell me what you think is going on~**

**Darky out~**

**Ooh Before I forget go to 'Snowfirecat's profile and read her story 'Mischief Making' ts really good~**


End file.
